


【Batfamily】[求助]周围人都变得怪怪的怎么办？

by l55698174



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon - Freeform, Kara-El - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l55698174/pseuds/l55698174
Summary: Barbara finds that something is unusual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Barbara主视角  
> *中国超人孔克南cp有  
> *人物ooc

 

 

楼主【吸血鬼女伯爵】  
如题。  
其中主角之一就是楼主的导师。 楼主小时候可以说是十足的叛逆，不听家长的话。父亲是导师的协助者，勉强可以算是搭档吧。我第一次看见导师就被导师的强大所震撼，经过不懈的努力终于成为了导师的弟子。后来也成功地融入了导师的家庭，然而最近我感觉不太对劲。

先说导师吧，导师有一个工作团队，其中和他相处最好的就是他的搭档C，本来好的搭档之间感情好也没什么，但是为什么每次他们见面总是处于：“你身体还好吗？不要逞强。”“我身体没什么，倒是你身体还好吗？有什么事我可以帮你去办。”的情形。不仅仅是如此，导师和他的工作伙伴们都是有其他兼职的，但是都是不仅仅收购了他搭档的所在的公司，还经常找各种理由与他见面。

然后就是导师家的孩子了，导师有四个孩子，大的三个都是收养的。因为年纪相差不大，我平时和他们的关系也都相当不错，然而我最近感觉他们也和导师一样出现了莫名其妙的问题。

导师家的第一个孩子比我略大，可以称他为G，他继承了导师的花花公子属性，堪称人形自走炮。虽然对于家务一窍不通，但是其他地方无可指摘，他性格温和，和他的三个兄弟相处的都不错，大哥之名名副其实。现在已经搬出去住了。

第二个孩子是个脾气暴躁的男孩，你们可以叫他J，之前出差的时候失踪，大家都以为他已经去世的时候他又回到了我们身边。因为导师放弃了惩罚导致他失踪的罪魁祸首的缘故，不但不回家还处处和导师对着干。

但是最近我却发现，J不但给导师捣乱的时候少了许多，还经常去B市。啊B市就是G搬去的城市。与此同时我在去G那里的时候竟然发现，那个只会泡麦片，房间从来都是混乱一片的G的屋子竟然很整洁！  
  
如果只是这样倒还罢了，最重要的是在我询问G的时候，G竟然脸红了更是支支吾吾的答不出来。而在这时候，J进来了，重点是J竟然有G公寓的钥匙和J进来的时候还提了两袋菜！！！要知道我导师一家人除了管家都是生活九级残废，不说下厨，进入厨房不让厨房爆炸都是幸运女神保佑。在这样的前提下J竟然带着菜进来！我当时被吓得头脑一片茫然地回到家。然而第二天我去导师家向管家诉说这件事的时候J竟然和G一起回来了，自从J失踪开始，这是他第一次踏进导师家的大门。我感觉我整个人都混乱了。

鉴于他们奇怪的行为，我打算去找闺蜜倾诉一下。之前说过了，导师和他的搭档有一个工作团队。这个团队非常的忙，所以由团队内的成员的助手和家人组成了一个小团体，以便支持和帮助导师的团体进行工作。

我的闺蜜P就是C的姐妹，是一个母爱爆棚的女孩子。我们就是在那个小团体里认识的，现在我们也成为了一对默契的搭档。C的家里成员也不少，包括了我的闺蜜P、C的儿子S还有一个算是收养的同族的K。

然而还没有和P说家里人的不对劲，P就向我一顿诉苦说S还有K最近也不对劲。不光不回家，有什么问题也不会向她求助了（虽然我觉得如果只有这样的话只是证明他们长大了）。而且还会偷偷攒钱，转弯抹角的向她询问送别人的生日礼物什么样的比较合适。鉴于S和K分别是我导师家T和D的搭档，所以P拜托我回去注意一下他们，看是不是他们遇到什么事情了。

忘了说，T是我家导师收养的第三个也是最后一个孩子。智商相当高，善于各种动脑的活动，是个梦想成为世界第一侦探的可爱少年。而D是我家导师唯一的亲生儿子，完全是缩小版霸道总裁，中二的不可直视。但还是会在我生日给我寄礼物，算是口嫌正体直的现实代表。

我去找他们的时候他们正在学C他家族的语言，这让我很无语。你说你们学什么语言不好学C他家族的，家族专用语什么的小众都不能再小众了，就算你学会了，平时又能跟几个人说呢？虽然我也会，但那是因为我要和P说一些女孩子之间的私密的问题。

为了男孩们的自尊心，我先敲边鼓的问T和D最近和搭档相处的怎么样。然而他们的反应却是相当一致的嫌弃S和K太过笨拙。就在我好心的建议他们要不要换个搭档的时候，他们都拒绝了我的提议，这让我很不解。当我再次劝说他们的时候，这两个平时不太对盘的兄弟有志一同的把我推出了房间。在他们推我的时候我看到了他们手腕上戴着的P帮S和K买的要送人的生日礼物，这难道不是说他们相处的还不错吗？为什么T和D还是那种反应？

周围一群人都变的这样怪让我很不安，求广大网友帮我分析一下，他们都是怎么了？

  
\---END---

 

虽然我感觉我写的蛮清楚，但是为了以防万一我还是注释一遍吧

  
注：  
吸血鬼女伯爵：Barbara Gordon/Batgirl  
导师：Bluce Wayne/Batman  
C：Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman  
G：Dick Grayson/Nightwing  
J：Jason Todd/Red Hood  
P：Karen Starr/Kara-El/Power Girl  
S：Canner Kent/Superboy  
T：Tim Drake/Red Robin  
D：Damian Wayne/Robin  
K：孔克南

  
天啊，我今天才发现：为什么superfamily名字开头不是K就是C！！！！为了不重复我来来回回改了好几遍………尤其是可怜的卡拉从K到S再到P………

  
最后做注释的时候看见人家都一大串就孔克南孤零零的一个名字好可怜……  



End file.
